Smoke behind the Mirrors
by falling into heaven
Summary: Jess and Don are getting married, but a surprise guest may throw everyting the team believes into question. R&R?
1. For all we are

**Hey you guys!**

**Ok, this may take a while to write, but I gotta do it, okay?**

**Reviews are love.**

**Anna**

**Disclaimer : Naff off.**

* * *

"I - I don't know if I can do this, Danno..."

Danny looked at his friend, a light sheen covering his pale face, eyes wide with fear. He'd never seen Flack like this before. He looked so... vunerable standing there in his white dress shirt - three buttons undone of course - and black suit pants, rubbing a hand through his already mussed-up hair.

"You'll do fine, Flack. As soon as you see Jess walkin' down that isle towards you, everything'll just... oh what the hell am I saying? I sound like Monroe." He looked pained at the thought of this, making Don laugh.

"Well... yeah, actually, you do."

"Anyway, before I puke, I gotta tell you Flack... you done good, ai'ight? Real good my friend."

Flack grinned at him, before pushing his sleeves up a little more and stepping out into the small chappel he and Angell had decided to marry in. Fairy lights were strung up outside leading round to the reception area, where the select group of fifty or so friends and family would gather to celebrate the two homicide detectives finally getting hitched. Danny was also pleased 'cos he'd won the betting pool on how long they'd last before marrying.

It seemed the only two people unaware of the mutual attraction were Don and Jess themselves.

As soon as the song begun to play - Everyday, by Rascal Flatts - Flack spun round to see Jess walking down the isle slowly towards him, looking a little shy, a lot excited and - much to his amusement - a little pissed off. He guessed this was a result of having to wear a dress.

Though he had to say, it looked damn good on her.

The white fabric made her tanned skin glow, and the neckline dipped just far enough for his liking, the silk rope empire line only accentuating her figure.

Her dark hair swung feely over her shoulders and framed her face, the radiance almost overwhelming. Suddenly, he didn't think Danny was like Monroe at all - he was spot on.

His worries faded as Jess closed the gap between them, her grin widening, and all his fears, worries... smily melted away.

Angell gripped his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You look beautiful," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"You don't look too bad yourself, detective..."

The vicar looked at the group of people seated behind them, and begun to speak. "We are gathered here today..."

Stella nudged Mac, who was sat next to her. "Not a bad looking couple, hey?"

He nodded, a little wistfully.

Stella's voice softened. "Bringing back memories?"

"Claire wanted to get married in a church," he told her with a shrug. "We couldn't afford it at the time, so we just made do woth the Court House. I just... I wish I could've given her all this, y'know?" Mac guestured to the simplistic decorations and small church.

She squeezed his hand. "She knew you did, Mac. And to be honest - yeah, a church wedding is every little girl's dream, but it doesn't matter where you get married, it's the fact that you're marrying the man you want to spend the rest of your life with. _That's _what really matters, Mac."

He nodded to her, grateful for the comfort she always knew when to offer. Even simple words like that from Stella helped Mac appreciate that his dead wife Claire was happy with him, and he hadn't ever let her down.

A movement caught Stella's eye. Someone had slipped into the back pew, head kept down, silent. Something didn't feel right.

Mac noticed her unease. "Stella? You alright?"

She shifted nervously. "Um, actually, I don't feel so good. I'm uh, I'm gonna sit near the back, in case I need to leave."

He nodded, face filled with concern. "I've got my cell on vibrate. Call if you need me, okay?"

With a nod, she moved stealthily to the back pew, and sat herself next to the mysterious figure.

Whilst her dark hair fell forwards, hiding some of her face, Stella had no problem whatsoever identifying the new guest.

Her voice was calm and level. Surprising, given the circumstances.

"Aiden."

* * *

**Hehehe! I adore Aiden so much!**

**Whoop!**

**All will be clear next chapter.**


	2. For all we were

**Mwahaha! Aiden is aliveee! A few people asked if Heroes happened, and the answer is yes, but is explained this chapter.**

**And California-Italian, your wish is my command...**

**Okay, let's rock and roll, people!**

**Anna**

* * *

_"Aiden."_

Her hair was a little longer maybe, face a little thinner, but there was no mistaking the heavy brown eyes and that trademark pout.

Aiden Burn.

"Stell."

One word. One word was all it took to make Stella so mad she had to bite down on her lip hard enough to draw blood to stop herself ruining Don and Jess' day by screaming her head off at the supposedly dead CSI.

"I take it this isn't a supernatural event?" She said, her tone dripping in sarcasm.

Aiden dipped her head slightly. "Stell, you got every right to be mad, alright? Every goddamn right. But I did what I did for a reason. You might not ever get it, but I did what I thought was right."

Stella nodded, knowing full well that Aiden would have had her reasons.

Misguided and stupid, maybe, but not selfish.

"Tell me after, okay?"

The younger woman nodded.

"One thing - why come back now? After all these years?"

Aiden's voice dropped huskily, and Stella knew she was battling her emotions. "Flack's wedding. He'd have killed me if I'd missed it. A-And uh, I figured... I wanted to just see you all. Check you were okay. Check Danny was alright."

She nodded. There was no need to point out Danny had not been as 'alright' since Aiden's 'death'.

Aiden knew it, she could tell by the haunted look on the girl's face.

* * *

Rings were exchanged, tears were shed and photographs were taken. But Stella could not concentrate on the celebrations, as confusion, betrayal and a bizarre happiness flooded her mind and body.

Before everyone else piled out of the building and round to the reception area, Stella found herself being led firmly by the arm towards the trees behind the chapel.

Finally, she turned to Aiden and looked at her straight on. "Aiden, you have five minutes to tell me what the hell is going on before I call Mac."

Reluctantly, Aiden nodded. "First of all I should tell you that the woman you found in the car - the woman you identified as me - was my sister, Cassidy. More precisely, my twin sister. We were pretty much identical. No-one could tell us apart. But she had breast cancer. It was killing her, Stell. When she died, she had a couple of day left, that was it."

Stella shook her head forcefully. "No. _No. _I would have know, Aiden. _Sid _would have known. We matched dental records-"

"Sid _wouldn't _have found the tumours - they'd been removed. But it was too late for her. And we switched identities, down to our DNA files and dental records. Besides, her remains would have been to badly damaged to make a 100% accurate identification."

"Your parents-"

"Knew. When they tried to contact my sister for my funeral, I told them everything. They were mad at first, but understood why."

"Why _did _you do it, Aiden?" She asked quietly.

"Because that son of a bitch was going to rape more girls, Stella! You didn't _see _what he did to Regina's life! I had to _do _something! I knew he would kill me, but I knew I could leave you all the evidence you needed to put him away. My sister was in town, and worked out what I was planning. She said she would do it. I said no way, but she wouldn't back down." Her voice cracked. "I tried Stell, I really tried. But she just kept saying she was gonna die anyway, why not go down fightin'? So I taught her everything she would need to know, everything she would need to do to nail him. She was a natural. Would've made one hell of a Crime Scene Investigator. Even on the day, I held out a little hope - just a spark - that I could get him before he got Cassie. But by the time I got there, the car was on fire... with Cassie inside. The only blessing is she was killed before the blaze started. Is that sick, saying that was a blessin'?"

Stella shook her head. "Not at all."

"I had to disappear. I became Cassie Burn, Private Investigator. Moved to London. I kept tabs on you all - that guy Frankie? Ass hole."

Stella couldn't help by Aiden's ever blunt analogy of the situation.

"I meant to stay away for a month, let things settle. But one month turned into two, two into six, and before I knew it, three years had passed. Three years. I thought it was hard staying away, but it got easier. But I _had _to move back. I'm a Brooklyn gorl, right Didn't mix well with the white collars from London."

"You've been here a year."

"Well, I've been in Chicago for a while, but in NYC for a couple of months. Came when I heard about Flack and whatshername - Angell. Couldn't miss it for the world. I hoped to sneak in, watch, check you were all healthy enough and leave... simple."

"Until I saw you."

Aiden gave her a wry grin. "You always were too good at your job, Stella."

"So what do you want to do?"

To Stella's surprise, Aiden lost her battle and tears flowed freely down her cheeks."I want to come _home_, Stell. I want to see you, Mac, Flack and his girl, Hawkes, the new girl. I want to see Danny again. I want things to go back to how they were. I want my-" She stopped mid-flow.

Stella narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Someone's coming!"

Before she could say anything, Aiden had melted back into the shadows, as if she was never there at all.

"Stella?" Mac came round the corner. "There you are. You okay? I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"What? Oh, no, I-"

Mac shook his head. "You know what? I'm not gonna ask. You comin'?"

"I'll, uh- I'll just be a sec."

Mac nodded and left her. Aiden stepped forwards. "Thanks, Stell."

"Whatch gonna do, Aiden? You can't just stay dead forever."

"I can," she replied resolutely.

Before either had a chance to argue the situation further, Flack rounded the corner. Both women froze.

"Stell, are you alright? Mac said -oh, God!"

Aiden's face turned pale.

Stella jumped in. "Flack, this-"

He blinked and stumbled back, eyes wide. "Shit. Stell, you have _got _to be shittin' me here. Tell me I ain't dead. Don't tell me I died on my _wedding _day. Aw man, Jess is gonna kill me..."

Stella smiled sadly at him. "You're not dead yet, Flack. 'Sides, if you were dead, you'd be somewhere a whole lot hotter than this."

He ignored her jibe and stared at Aiden. "Then how the hell do you explain the fact that Aiden is stood in front of me?"

Aiden sighed, before repeating the whole story.

Flack waited patiently for her to finish. But when she did so, he got his word in.

"What the _hell_, Burn? You've been _alive _and you forgot to mention this to us? What the hell sorta messed up relationship is that? I thought we were your _family_! What about Messer, huh? Didn't you think about _him _when you 'died'? Didn't ya realise you were gonna _kill _him?"

"YES!" She exploded, tears – mostly of anger – flowing freely down her cheeks, leaving a tear track on her otherwise perfect skin. "I knew every second, alright! It hurt _so much_ to be away from him! Damnit Flack, you have _no idea _what I have been through, so don't start yelling at me for it!"

Stella gripped her arms tightly, knowing the hurt look in her eyes, the pain in her face and the self-hatred. She'd had it herself, before she joined the force.

"When, Aiden?"

Aiden met her eyes. "London. I found out in London. That's why I stayed away for longer."

Flack looked between the two. "Am I missing something here?"

Stella ignored him. "When?"

"The full term. Stillborn."

Don's face dropped, and he gathered his friend up into his arms. "You were pregnant?"

He felt her nod her head. "A baby boy. Just didn't start breathing."

Stella spoke quietly. "I miscarried when I was seventeen."

Flack glanced at her. "Seventeen?"

"Care wasn't exactly the ideal place to grow up, Don. Fifth month."

Aiden raised her head, usually placid features contorted in distress but still retaining her beauty. "Does it ever get easier?"

"No. But it gets more familiar."

Don glanced down at Aiden, who was already rubbing her eyes, angry at herself for losing control. "What d'you want to do?"

"First, I want to leave. I came to see you all, not for you to see me. I ain't ruining your day, Flack. Never thought I'd see you settle down. She good for ya?"

His face softened, eyes glazing over as he thought of his new wife. "She- she's amazing, Aiden. My squad partner. Captain wasn't too happy, but whatever. You sure you want to leave?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Donnie. But after you get back off your honeymoon, I'll swing by the lab, speak to Mac... and see Danny. That alright?"

The other two nodded.

"It's all we can ask." Don said, releasing her with a smile.

Stella hugged her friend tightly, afraid to let go. "Take care, alright? I want to see you soon, Aid. Call me."

With one last easy smile, she was gone.

Don turned to Stella. "Well, I suppose we better get back. You gonna be okay?"

She nodded, biting back the tears. "Yeah. I'm good."

They headed back to the reception, and it seemed as though the sun was shining just a little brighter than it had been before.

* * *

**Teehee. I can promise you now I am going to upset a whole lot of DL shippers.**

**But I'm planning to do a sequal, and I'll fix Lindsay, okay? Hey, I'm being good not totally assasinating her character! Don't think it ain't crossed my mind...**


	3. For all we need to be

**Boom. Alright, next chapter. Be kind. I know this is a little wierd for some people, but I want Aiden back, so I'm rolling with it.**

**Anna :)**

* * *

Jess was waiting for Flack when he returned from the meeting.

"Everything okay?" She asked in a low voice, as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"No."

She looked alarmed.

He grinned. "You're my wife, Jess. Everything is _better _than okay."

Flack pulled her flush against him, a grin spreading across his face.

She rested her chin on his shoulder, smiling as he slid an arm round her back. "I love you, y'know that?"

"Well the ring round your finger gives me a vague idea, but it's still nice to hear it, yeah."

They spun slowly, bodies moving in synchronisation to the music.

Stella grabbed Mac and pulled him out to join their friends. "C'mon, Mac. It's a wedding, you gotta dance. Whoa-" She watched the bride and groom. "Damn, Flack's got moves!"

Mac spun them both round so he was watching the pair. "Hmm, he certainly kept that well hidden."

She glanced at Danny, stood sniggering in the corner like a schoolboy. "That's probably why."

Mac chuckled. "Since when has Danny _not _teased Flack for something?"

"Fair point."

"You're distracted." He told her.

"And your ever to the point," she sighed.

"Are you in trouble?"

Stella shot him a look. "Me? Trouble? Ai'ight, I am sometimes, but not this time, I swear."

She wasn't ready to tell him.

_Aiden _wasn't ready for her to tell him.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Mac's eyes bored into hers.

"No. I'm sorry Mac, this is just something I gotta sort, okay? Don't worry about it. You'll find out soon."

"Alright," he nodded. "You need to speak to Danny?"

She nodded gratefully, giving his shoulder a squeeze before walking away.

She approached Danny, who was dancing with Lindsay.

He didn't seem to be enjoying himself.

"Can I cut in?" She asked her younger colleague with a smile.

Lindsay looked slightly put out, but masked it well. "Sure," she grinned back. "I'll go see if Mac's got any moves..."

Danny smiled at Stella with relief. "Thanks. It's not that I don't like her, just that..."

"You never quite hit it off." _Like you and Aiden did,_ she added silently.

He nodded. "Something like that."

They begun dancing, circling the floor at a steady speed, watching everybody else.

"You ever think we'll get that?" He asked, looking at Don and Jess who were dancing together, blissfully unaware of anyone else. "Wait - not me and you _together,_ but-"

"I get what you mean, Danny. And I don't know. Mac did it, Don's done it with Jess, so I guess statistically-"

"I don't care about statistics, Stell." He sighed. "I just wanna know that someday I'm gonna find someone that won't care if I get in at five am and wake 'em up, that will be happy to be with a guy that could get shot any time... Maybe one day I could even have a kid, Stell. I want a normal life. I risk my life to protect the people in this city, is it that much to ask for? A chance at a family? I have never met someone who would be prepared to offer me that."

Stella bit back the tears that were threatening to form. He had no idea that Aiden had been happy to offer him that - _was _offering him that - and he didn't know.

And there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

"Danny, someday you're gonna find a girl who'll be able to walk up to you, slap you in the side of the head and tell you she loves you in one breath. _That's _the type of girl you need, Danno. That's the type of girl you _deserve_. And I swear - someday, you _will _get that. I know it, okay?"

He gave her a hug, pressing his cheek to hers. "I think you already found yours, Stell."

She glanced at him, unsure what he meant, but he merely gave her a knowledgeable look and walked away, leaving her in the middle of the dance floor, confused.

* * *

Aiden pressed her head against the cool glass of the bathroom mirror. She was wondering yet again whether she'd made the right decision, throwing her life away to nail Pratt. But then the face of the blonde he'd used to lure her into his trap popped into her head. Her innocent face, carefree ways and blissful ignorance of the danger that was so close. Sure, he hadn't been intending to attack her, but he could have. He could have simply lost control, snapped, and then she would have had the same empty look as Regina.

_Regina._

That was the main reason Aiden had done what she did. She'd been violated twice, and both times she'd been failed by the people that were supposed to help protect her. The haunted, empty look in her eyes... It hurt Aiden just to think about it. She had to do _something_, to protect the women he hurt so badly.

Regina needed protecting.

She needed closure.

Aiden quickly swallowed a sleeping pill, before resting her head on the pillow. But sleep would not come easy. Not tonight. Not any night.

* * *

Stella stared at her phone. She'd been staring at her phone for twenty minutes, and still had not decided. But finally, she picked it up and hit speed dial.

"Mac? Yeah, I gotta talk to you. Yeah, tonight. Okay, see you in five."

She grabbed her jacket and left her apartment quicker than she'd arrived.

Mac opened the door to find Stella stood in the hallway, a small frown creasing her forehead.

"So I guess that problem that wasn't a problem is now a problem?" He asked shrewdly.

She grimaced. "More like a little issue nagging away in my mind."

He stepped back to let her in, and she collapsed onto the couch. "So what's happened?"

Stella took a deep breath. "Aiden."

"Danny? Her anniversary isn't for a couple of months yet."

"No, Mac. She isn't dead. I saw her, today."

He moved forwards, wrapping an arm round her shoulder. "Stella, I know-"

"No, Mac. I'm not going insane, alright? The woman we found in the car, it was her twin sister. She was dying of cancer, so went in instead of Aiden. I _knew _she wasn't dumb enough to just walk into that trap, Mac!"

He sighed. "Dental records-"

"Were switched. It's her, Mac. Flack saw her as well."

"Alright. Calm down and tell me everything."

She glared at him. "I am calm, Mac."

Stella proceeded to tell her boss everything that Aiden had told her, not leaving out a single detail.

Mac listened to the full story, mouth open in shock.

When Stella had finished, he rubbed his forehead. "So, I guess in a couple of weeks, we're gonna have one hell of a reunion on our hands."

She nodded, worry clouding her own eyes. "I don't know how Danny's gonna take it, Mac. First finding out Aiden's alive, then that she had his son... I don't know how he'll react."

"Well, we have to wait for Flack to get back. He'll be able to sort him out, even if it means knocking some sense into him. It'll all work out, Stella, don't worry."

Stella stood up with a sigh. "Thanks, Mac. I guess I just had to talk to someone about it."

He met her gaze. "Stay. I've got a spare room, might as well put it to use."

She grinned. "Sure, but I'm not eating oatmeal for breakfast."


End file.
